The aim of this work is to better define the interaction of acetylcholinesterase and nerve membranes. The possible orientation of this enzyme with respect to the membrane surface will be studied. In addition, changes in the orientation and/ (stimulation) of the membrane will be studied. These studies will increase our understanding of the molecular mechanism by which nerves function.